Et Cetera
by Danshi-Sama
Summary: "Te seguiré amando aunque tu no me quieras, te seguiré amando aunque no estés conmigo, no eran necesarias esas mentiras, Sólo quiero la verdad" Nalu Songfic...Todos los derechos reservados...


"Et Cetera."

" _Songfic Nalu"_

(subete ga owaru youna kyoufu ni senaka wo osare  
ruisen kirau "wakare yo" no go moji ni rokku wo kakeru)

 _(El miedo de que todo entre nosotros  
se termina de nuevo, me empuja hacia abajo  
Odio que mis lagrimas se hayan desbordado  
cuando golpeaste mi mundo, diciendo solamente dos palabras:  
"Hemos terminado")_

Simplemente ese día ha sido uno de los peores, un día 3 de Julio. En la misma fecha en la cumplíamos 3 años de noviazgo.

(nande nano? nande nano? [iya iya iya]  
chotto mae no nukumori wo motto motto)

( _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?  
No lo quiero en absoluto  
Solo quiero un poco más de ese calor que tenemos ahora.)_

Aunque sabía perfectamente que algo así llegaría a suceder. Tu mirada no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno. Sólo lo dijiste y te marchaste sin siquiera escuchar una respuesta de mi parte.

(I can't believe it I can't understand  
I don't know what to do I don't know)

( _No puedo creerlo. No puedo entenderlo  
No sé que hacer, No lo sé.)_

No sé como pudiste romper una relación de 3 años así de fácil, sinceramente yo no habría podido.

( [dindon dindon dindon] atama meguru setsuna to ikari  
I know zenbu wakatte subete wakatteta tsumori

 _(El dolor y la ira revotan y giran dentro de mi cabeza_

 _Lo sé, lo entendí todo. ¡Planeo entender todo! )_

Lo que mas me dolió es que no me dijiste el porqué; el porqué te alejaste de mi de esa manera.

(nee demo kotae janakute riyuu ga hoshiin da!)

( _¡ Pero Oye ! esa no es la respuesta que quiero_

 _¡ Dame una razón del porque !_ )

Intenté llamarte muchas veces, pero nunca me contestabas, quería preguntarte, pero luego ya no quise saber más del mundo, más de nadie.

(satte itta anta nanka wa bai bai bai  
tte itai kedo ienai no wa nande? nande?)

( _Como te fuiste, quise decirte:_

 _"No quiero a alguien como tú, así que adiós" Pero simplemente no pude, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? )_

Sentada en el banco del parque en el que solíamos estar los dos juntos, recuerdo los momentos felices que pasé junto a tí. Descubrí que me engañabas con otra mujer y por unos momentos en mi cabeza pensé "Hemos terminado".

(anta nanka mitakunai no sa eien ni  
tte ietakedo omottenai no wa nande? nande? )

( _Dije las palabras: "No quiero volver a verte"_

 _Pero la verdad es que nunca lo pensé; ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? )_

Ese pensamiento se esfumó al momento de encontrarme contigo en esa estación; te pregunté si me querías, siempre me respondías lo mismo, como si no quisieras decirlo "ya sabes la respuesta"

(tsurai tsurai)

 _(Doloroso, es doloroso.)_

Te vi con esa chica en el parque, compartiendo un helado. Te vi sonreír como cuando estabas conmigo.

(kurai kurai...)

 _(Tanto, Tanto...)_

La chica que estaba contigo me miró por un momento y levantó su dedo medio mostrándomelo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que decía "yo he ganado".

(satte itta anta nanka wa bai bai bai

tte itai kedo ienai no wa nande? nande?)

( _Como te fuiste, quise decirte:_

_"No quiero a alguien como tú, así que adiós" Pero simplemente no pude, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? )_

Tu también me miraste, yo rápidamente desvié la mirada a cualquier tontería que hubiera por ahí. no se que tanto tiempo pasó, pero empezó a lloviznar, levanté la mirada del suelo, pero ahí estabas tú.

(anta nanka mitakunai no sa eien ni  
tte ietakedo omottenai no wa nande? nande?)

 _(Dije las palabras: "No quiero volver a verte"  
Pero la verdad es que nunca lo pensé; ¿Por qué? ¿por qué?)_

Enfrente de mí, sólo mirándome, me enfadé conmigo por no saber que decir, "Dime la verdad" Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pedir permiso, apreté los puños.

(motometen da hoshiin da etcetera)

 _(Estoy buscándolo, Estoy deseándolo, Etcetera)_

"Sólo quiero la verdad, no te pido más" empecé a ponerme mas nerviosa cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra.

(wakatterun da modonnai no wa demo demo...)

 _(Entiendo que no podemos volver, pero, pero...)_

"Yo..." no se en que momento comencé a llorar, vi tu rostro preocupado, el cual no había visto desde hace mucho "Te seguiré amando aunque tu no me quieras; aunque ya no estés para mí, no tenías porqué haberme mentido todo este tiempo"

(omoubun wa jiyuu daro? naa etcetera)

 _(Por lo menos,es mi libertad pedirlo,¿cierto?  
Hey, Etcetera)_

"¡Necesito una respuesta por favor!" Me abrazaste, sólo eso, no se porqué lo hiciste, tu ya me habías cambiado ¿no?

(tanomu dareka dareka kotaete kure)

 _(Por favor, alguien, cualquiera, denme una respuesta.)_

Comenzó a llover, pero aun así no te apartaste, es más, sentí que me abrazaste aun más fuerte, como si no me quisieses soltar.

(I know what I want...)x2

 _(Sé lo que quiero . . .  
Sé lo que quiero . . . )_

"lo siento"

"¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?"

Me quedé callada mientras me acariciabas el cabello.

"Yo..." me aparté de ti, interrumpiéndote.

.

.

.

"Los dos sabemos que no funcionará"

[...bye bye...]

 _Fin._


End file.
